Peace is a Virtue
by femphoenix
Summary: A fun little Swan Queen Yoga session. Regina knew that if she didn't find a way to calm her nerves from the unbearable townspeople then she would have been driven mad. Every solution to her stress only ended up being another nuisance until one day she stumbled upon the free class held once a week down the street


**_A/N I wanted to try out something new (my brain is currently dead with UtV, but I'll get back to it soon). As I was in my class today as got this brilliant and fun idea of Emma and Regina doing yoga together. As a result we have a fun little one-shot. I'm a beginner with yoga, but I've tried to incorporate what I've experienced to make it more believable. If you're not familiar with the poses or a few of the words I use it's really no big deal. If it really helps just type in the pose on google. Anyways, I'm ranting...Enjoy!_**

**_p.s. I love reviews. If you have any one-shot ideas through em out there. I just _****_might_****_ do them if I have the time._**

**Peace is a Virtue**

By femphoenix

She couldn't believe that the blonde actually complied. If she would have wagered on it then she would have been beat stone cold. However, much to her surprise, the sheriff had kindly accepted the invitation to the new class the mayor recently enrolled in.

Regina knew that if she didn't find a way to calm her nerves from the unbearable townspeople then she would have been driven mad. Every solution to her stress only ended up being another nuisance until one day she stumbled upon the free class held once a week down the street. Not only was this class perfect for her, but she figured that Emma could use a little bit of relaxation time from her _extremely taxing _job as sheriff.

_If only you had my job, my dear. You wouldn't last a second. Then again I'm not so sure I'd _want_ you running the town with your work habits._

She smirked as the blonde strolled up to her in black cotton yoga pants. This was probably the first time Emma had ever been out of anything but her skinny ass jean, aside from the times when the mayor personally took them off of her.

"I feel ridiculous," the stubborn blonde huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Oh do hush, Miss Swan. Besides, dear, if you make it out alive and in one piece I can promise you that you won't be in those pants, or as a matter of fact _anything, _when we get home."

The younger woman's face reddened at the dirty thoughts racing through her mind. It didn't help that Regina's own attire was beyond sultry. Her black yoga pants clung like second skin accentuating her desirable legs; a matching jacket, trimmed with red, was zipped up, but not enough to cover her exposed cleavage of her crimson tank top.

_God, help me, _Emma thought to herself.

Regina hugged herself against the chill of the afternoon air. The blonde happily opened the door, concealing all of her nervousness within a smile, and followed in after the brunette.

They walked into the low lit room which smelled like heavenly Nag Champa. About a dozen or so people from town were already seated on their mats waiting for the session to start.

Ruby waved them over from across the room, motioning to the few open spots beside her. On the other side sat Mary Margaret who smiled kindly at the couple even though she was still ill at ease that her roommate was partners with the woman who tried to frame her for murder.

"I'm so excited you came!" Ruby squealed, "I told Regina you would come."

"Eh," she shrugged once again, "I figured I'd give it a try. Plus I have something special waiting for me after this."

The blonde winked at her lover who replied with a devious smirk. Mary Margaret disgustedly rolled her eyes. Ruby only laughed and gave her a thumbs-up before turning her attention to the librarian who just entered the room.

Belle waved at her shyly, a glint of adoration in her eyes, and stepped to the front of the class. After rolling out her mat she thanked everyone for coming. She had started the class a few weeks ago unsure of whether the town would really take to her. Luckily for her, everyone loved it. No one could top off Belle; she was absolutely perfect for the job with her cheerful attitude and soothing voice.

After setting aside a thermos, which was presumably filled with tea, she plugged her ipod into a set of speakers. After a few taps, a soft soothing instrumental piece began to peacefully flow through the air like an ocean of soothing waves.

* * *

Emma grunted as she attempted a downward dog, but was a bit distracted by her companion beside her. She ogled the brunette's bottom like a horny teenager, her thoughts doing the exact opposite of clearing. Her excitement got the best of her as her limbs slipped; nearly the entire room jumped as her slim form slammed against her mat with a loud _oof!_

_Nearly_ half the room.

The mayor only turned her head and raised her eyebrow. Her irritation had risen, but she was able to bite it back and just accept that perhaps yoga wasn't for the stubborn woman. After giving the sheriff a disapproving glare she shifted a leg forward into a lunge and found her peace once again.

_Deep breaths, Regina. Focus._

Belle led them through a few cycles of the Sun Salutation. After the first two Emma managed to get a hold of the flow. She couldn't help her eyes though as they continuously slid over to watch Regina. The brunette was like a goddess as she freely and smoothly moved through each transition as if she had been doing yoga for years. She was a seductive dancer that seemed to calm, yet excite Emma all at the same time.

Things went pretty smoothly for awhile until warrior three was introduced. Emma's eyes bulged slightly as she watched everyone around her, including Regina, lift one leg up into the air towards back; their body became straight, apart from the leg on the floor. There was absolutely no way she was doing that.

Belle must have noticed the sheriff's hesitation and gracefully walked over to her.

"Let me help you," she whispered kindly as she walked the blonde through the steps and helped her steady her body, "don't think about it. Just relax."

Emma let out a breath that she had obviously been holding in. When she looked over she found Regina watching her carefully, still in position, with an amused look on her face. Within those deep brown eyes, however, was a hint of jealousy as the librarian's hands held Emma in place. The blonde made a face at her, the little sliver of her tongue sticking out between teeth, and the latter began to falter in balance.

_God, I hate it when she does that!_ Regina thought to herself even though it was a lie.

* * *

The hour session ended smoothly in a meditation. This part was Regina's absolute favorite. She found the most peace at this moment when she cleared the mind and focused on the inner vista. The colors swirling around in the darkness calmed her and seemed to take her to another world.

Emma was quite different on the other hand. She sat with her legs crossed and hands on her knees in silence focusing on the peaceful ambience. It worked for about a minute until she grew antsy. She moved her head to one side. Scratched her leg. Wiggled her toes. She could _not _concentrate.

Perhaps it was only the fact that the brunette expected it, but she heard every slight movement of the blonde as she fidgeted anxiously. She took in a deep breath and repeated the mantra _peace_ to keep calm.

_Don't worry about Emma. Peace._

Finally the meditation ended and they all gave thanks, bowing. Emma stood to her feet like a grouch and let out a stifled yawn before rolling up her mat. Small chat broke out among everyone as others left to go home.

"It's clear that I am _definitely _not inviting you again," Regina said as she slowly walked up to her lover.

The sheriff gave her a frown and put a hand on her hip. Before she could slip in a word Belle chimed in.

"She just needs some practice," the librarian said from the arms of the waitress who leaned down and kissed her head.

"I know _I'd_ like some more practice," Ruby grinned and rubbed her sides, "Why didn't you come assist _me_?"

"Emma needed help."

Belle leaned up and pecked the brunette on the lips with a smile.

"Well ladies," the mayor said, "thank you for the night. Belle, once again it was great. Emma and I are going to head home."

With that said and done the couple took one another's hand and made their way out.

"You know" Emma dragged out the last word playfully, "now that I know you're more flexible than you've let on…we could…uh, try out a few new things."

Regina's lips curled in a seductive smirk, "Well, Miss Swan, with a bit of practice, as Belle said, we could really get those limbs stretching to new horizons."

"Mhmmmm" she stopped and grazed her lips across the brunette's "…_practice." _She ran a tongue across the brunette's bottom lip, but pulled back eliciting a sharp growl from the older woman. "Let's hurry up and get home. I think I need a _private_ lesson, Madame Mayor."

"Oh my darling you read my mind."


End file.
